my bayley
by ko777
Summary: Bayley has a secret, that the boss fortunately picks up on.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night of raw action for Bayley they were scheduled to be in a fatal four way elimination match for a shot at the women's champion and her best friend,

Sasha Banks. It was down to Becky Lynch and Bayley, and Lynch had her in the disarmer but she was able to roll out and hit the "Bayley to Belly" for the win, but

something was wrong, Bayley immedately ran out of the arena looking close to tears. The fans were none the wiser thinking this was part of the story but the

commentators could tell that something was very wrong, to his credit though Cole quickly recovered and said, "I guess the idea of competing for the Women's

championship against one of the best in the world Sasha Banks was to much for Bayley" Backstage, Bayley was desperately running to her locker room just seconds

from breaking down. "Bayley are you o-" Bayley quickly pushed past Charlotte and ran into the safety of her locker room locking the door behind her.

 **I'll be honest, I'm really excited for this one, but let me know what ya'll think.**


	2. the most adorable thing

It had been a normal night for the champ, well at least almost, Bayley was off it would have been barely noticeable to most people, but Sasha was

her best friend and liked to think of herself as a sort of big sister or surrogate mother to the young bubbly girl, which is why she was currently racing at

a breakneck speed to the gorilla position. "where's Bayley", she questioned Charlotte, who still looked a little shellshocked by what happened earlier.

Shaking the cobwebs away quickly, she replied, "in her locker room" knowing that if anyone could comfort the poor girl it was her best friend. Bidding

the blonde a quick thank you, Sasha cautiously headed for her baby's locker room. "Bayley sweetie are you ok?" "Please let me in honey", Sasha

asked in her sweetest of voices knowing Bayley adored this cooing nature when she was sad. "Bayley, I'm coming in, but just to check on you sweetheart, we don't have

to talk if you don't want to" With that Sasha kicked the door in (just kidding she used her key) and what she found brought a gigantic smile to her face and nearly

made her melt on the spot, there was Bayley sleeping curled up on her pull out bed and sucking on a pacifier.

 **This is a story that I've had in mind for a long time, hopefully ya'll** **adore it as much as I do.**


	3. Mommy's finally here

It took all Sasha had to keep from cooing, because if there is one thing she learned from years of being a mommy it's that you never wake a sleeping baby especially

one as adorable as this little bundle of joy. Sasha just chose to curl up on the nearby chair and wait for her sleeping baby to wake, all the while casting loving glances

that only mommies seemed capable of. She was startled when the girl began to whine uncomfortably in her sleep in less than a second she was at the girls side cooing

sweetly in her ear, "shhhh it's ok my love mommy's got you I'm here now". With that done Sasha decided to tuck the little girl in a bit more when she noticed a damp

wetness in the blanket, thinking nothing of it she quickly grabbed a diaper and some other supplies from Bayley's secret bag that she thought Sasha didn't know about

and began to quickly but with the gentleness of a mommy change her baby, she noticed out of the corner of her eye the baby beginning to wake and fuss, her mommy

silenced her some gentle cooing and her princess paci, "shhhh, it's just mommy go back to ni ni land mylove", Sasha cooed finishing up and giving her baby some

raspberries. That seemed to calm the angel down a little only for her to start up again a few seconds later."Awwww my poor babygirl, mommys sorry". Without a second

thought she knew what to do, she pulled her baby on her lap who was at this point starting to stir a littlebit, but not enough to wake up, and pulled her top down from

she ever so gently guided her baby's lips to her milk filled breast only for the child to immediately latch on. Sasha was a little bit surprised, but it soon dissolved into a

loving smile, "that's mommy's good little princess", she cooed as she rubbed her back "you were just hungy huh precious, well you can have as much as you want

mommy has plenty", at her friend's and now mommy's sweet words Sasha felt Bayley silently crying, " it's ok my love mommy's here, with tears in her eyes she

whispered ever so softly, "mommy's finally here".


	4. her new home

With her baby asleep in her arms Sasha took this opportunity to take her to the car, when they got there Becky and Charlotte were at it, Charlotte being the first to

speak, "Sasha is Bayley o-" she stopped short when she saw the little girl sleeping in Sasha's arms, "ok that's to adorable for words, congratulations sweetie" "Thanks

Char, poor thing was passed out when I went to see her, I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to her yet, she's so deep in little space, that she didn't even notice

when I changed and fed her". "Awwwww, poor baby, well you get her home hopefully auntie Charlotte and aunt Becky can come see her tommorrow", Becky whispered.

"Will do Becks", Sasha chuckled as she rocked and sushed her baby, who was beginning to stir. "Shhh my love mommy will get you home soon go back to ni ni land",

she cooed softly. "Awwwww", both girls cooed giving their new niece a little kiss goodbye. With Bayley strapped in her carseat, with a paci and a kiss from mommy

Sasha hopped in the front seat, that gigantic smile never once leaving her face. She pulled in the driveway and gently got her baby out rocking her and silently cooing at

how adorable she was all the way to her beautiful nursery, she decided to just let her sleep, her poor baby had such a hard day, with a kiss she laid her in her crib with

a stuffed lamb, "ni ni baby, your mommy loves you with everything she's got".


	5. her new baby :)

**At my special little baby's request ch.5**

Bayley woke with a yawn, "ahhhhh, that was the best night sleep that I had ever, and I had the best dream, sigh to bad it was only a dream", she

pouted. Suddenly Sasha came in, "is my baby awake in here huh" "Sasha?, wait does this mean", yes my baby although I thought you would've

noticed by now, considering the crib and your new diaper", she teased lighty tickling her baby's tummy earning the most adorable gigggle. "hehehe

Sasha stop, who am I babygirl who am I" Bayley suddenly went limp as she started to cry, without hesitation Sasha picked her baby up and rocked her

gently, "shhhh my love it's ok I've got you, what's wrong sweeetie"? Bayley looked at her still sniffling, but with the most adorable smile, "baby, what is it"? "You're

really my mommy aren't you"? I've just never had one before", she said with a few tears falling. Sasha immeditely wrapped her little girl in her arms, "as long as you'll

have me I'm your mommy baby", Sasha vowed to her princess sealing it with a kiss. "and I think a certain little girl needs a didee change huh", she cooed tickling her

baby again making the little hide in her shoulder. "maybwe mommy", that one word caused Sasha's heart to melt and light up with joy at the same time. "awwwww ok

precious, no reason to be nervous, after all mommy's changed you before", she cooed enjoying how adorable her baby was when she blushed. When she was finished

changing her baby into a new diaper and pretty princess onesie, her baby asked, "mommy ys dwid ooo has pwetty nuwswy" "Well sweetie, mommy's been a mommy for

a long time, but all my other babies just wanted sex or money, but from the moment mommy saw you, she knew you were going to be her babygirl", she said picking

her up and cuddling her close. "mommy kne dat mwe bwaby, the little girl asked as she nuzzled in". "Yes my love, but don't worry you weren't obvious to anyone but

mommy, auntie Charlotte, and aunt Becky", she said noticing the fear in her little girl's eyes. "dey mommies 2", the babe asked bouncing gently, their aunties love, and

they asked to come see you today would you like that"? "Es mommy es", the little girl cheered, "mwe's wubs my aunties. "Awwwww they love you baby", cooed pecking

her baby's lips, "is my baby hungy first though"? "Hungy mommy hungy", "Awwww what would you like my love"? The baby looked down blushing like mad and Sasha

could tell what she wanted, after all mommy always knows. She lovingly brought her baby to the rocking chair, pulled her close and guided her to her now exposed

nipple, "go on my love it's ok mommys got you" There the new mommy fed her baby for the first time.


End file.
